


Burn of Poison

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark, angsty fic. Set somewhere in the future after some sort of world changing event has happened.  Mikey is darker and meaner now, but he still hasn't left Gerard.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>It’s pointless saying anything to Mikey. The baby brother who listened to him had died during the first winter of desolation.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn of Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Gerard's eyes track the empty vodka bottle as it flies across the room, shattering against the opposite wall.

It’s pointless saying anything to Mikey. The baby brother who listened to him had died during the first winter of desolation. 

Mikey is harder now, meaner, and Gerard is surprised that Mikey is still here when everybody else has gone. 

He stands and walks over to where Mikey is sitting. When Mikey is like this, there's only one thing that can stop him from going outside. Gerard can feel Mikey's hot gaze as he drops to his knees in front of him.


End file.
